Son of the Huntress: The Goddess That Tried To Ruin Christmas
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: On the Eve of Christmas, Naruto and friends are given a quest to stop a Christmas hating goddess and ruining Christmas for the people of New York. Naruto and Co look to retrieve the lost weapon of Hypnos before it too late.


**Son of the Huntress Christmas Special**

December 24th, a day commonly known as Christmas Eve. A day spent and enjoyed with loved ones and friends in the comfort of their homes just before the big Christmas day. A day that had been celebrated for centuries in countries all over the world.

On this day there was one certain individual that whistled a happy Christmas tune as he walked the streets of New York. That person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the first born son of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, and first ever recognised shinobi demi god.

Christmas for Naruto was never really a happy occasion. Though they did have Christmas back in the Elemental Nation, he had spent it mostly alone for the first thirteen years of his life.

Though he did get the odd present from Iruka, the Third Hokage or the Ichiraku's, Christmas was normally a lonely time for Naruto as he would sadly watch as the children his age spent Christmas with their families and celebrated together while he sat at home alone.

It made him sad because he wished he could have a Christmas like that. One full of warmth and joy.

But then when he arrived in this world and had his first Christmas on Earth and it was the first joyful Christmas he had ever had. He spent it with one his best pals Percy Jackson and his mom Sally Jackson. Though he did have to put up with the ass of a step father Gabe Ugliano. Apart from that he had his first real joyful Christmas experience with the Jacksons.

This year though was going to be a little different.

Ever since Gabe Ugliano had been taking care of. and the quest for Zeus's Master Bolt had been completed, Percy could finally spend time with his mother and could go to a school close by to home which Naruto also went too.

So this year for Christmas Percy and Sally decided to spend it in Montauk. They did offer Naruto to come with them but Naruto felt like he would just be a third wheel in this instance and figured Percy and Sally would appreciate some mother-son bonding time.

He thought about maybe heading over to San Francisco and spending Christmas with Annabeth. Though from the letters and messages he had gotten from Annabeth during the months it seemed things between her dad and their family had eased up and everything so far was going well. She and her dad's relationship had improved, and her step mom had not been so bad. Plus she finally got to spend some quality time with her younger siblings.

Naruto didn't want to interrupt it so he stayed in New York. Plus Grover was not around and was currently gods knows where looking for the lost god Pan.

He had figured maybe he would go to Camp Half-blood for Christmas, go and see Connor, Travis, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chiron. At least that had been the plan until the two days ago.

He had gotten a Skype message from none other than Silena Beauregard, the girl Naruto was currently crushing on big time. She had told him much to his delight that her dad had decided that they were going to be spending Christmas in New York this year and ever since she told her dad all about Naruto the man had wanted to meet the young blonde.

So just like that Naruto had officially been invited to spend Christmas with the Beauregard's.

But he would not be the only one. It turned out Clarisse would be joining them for Christmas since she was Silena best female friend and it beat moping around at Camp.

Naruto had wondered why she was not spending it with her mom when he remembered Clarisse unfortunately did not have the best relationship with her mom and would quickly get defensive over that fact.

So all in all Naruto was looking forward to Christmas this year since he was getting to spend it with his crush and his sparring partner.

"Beautiful" Naruto said as he walked down the streets of New York heading for time square. All of New York was pretty much lit up with Christmas decoration that just made it look so magical that the place felt like Christmas central.

New York had even been fortunate for it to be snowing and the snow was about five inches deep. Though the vehicles were struggling a little to move around, Naruto didn't understand why anyone would want to be in a vehicle since walking gave you more time to enjoy the Christmas scenery around everyone.

Currently Naruto was wearing a dark green jacket with a hood at the back of it with black jeans and black boots, since he figured converses were not the type of shoes to be wearing in this kind of weather. He had black finger-less gloves on his hands, and a dark green scarf around his neck.

After five more minutes of walking through the snow Naruto found himself at Times square where he would be meeting Silena and Clarisse to some last minute Christmas Eve shopping. He figured it would be busy since a lot of people would be trying to get the last thing they needed for the big day but Naruto was hopeful.

Plus Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite so no doubt she would know her way around that problem.

"Where are they?" he muttered to himself as he scanned the busy area of Times Square.

After a moment of scanning he saw the two people he was looking for standing together in the center of Times Square.

Clarisse was currently decked out in black jacket with blue jeans and combat boots. She had a worn down red scarf round her neck and a dark red hat to keep her head warm with her hair poking out at the sides before stopping just a little passed her shoulders. Like Naruto she too had black finger-less gloves on.

He had to blush a little when he saw Silena but he could easily just blame the cold weather for that. She was a wearing a cream colored jacket with a skirt that stopped just above the knees and black leggings on underneath with dark brown ug boots on her feet. She had a pink scarf wrapped delicately around her neck and even had light pink ear muffs to keep her ears warm, and pink mittens for her hands.

As he walked towards them it was Clarisse that saw him first and she looked in his direction and gave him a small wave and a nod as her way of saying hello. She even gave him a small smile since Naruto was most likely her best male friend at camp.

When Silena saw him she let out a small squeal before she dashed over towards him. She dodged through the people before she jumped Naruto and wrapped him in a hug with her arms going over his head and around his neck.

"Naruto it's been way to long." she said as Naruto laughed. They saw each other most weeks via Skype but he guessed she meant in person.

"It's good to see you too Silena." he said returning the hug and couldn't help but notice she smelt like lavender and roses as always. He had to stop himself from dozing off in the warm embrace.

Silena was the same, though since her head was resting on his shoulder he did not see then small tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Sup Ninja boy" Clarisse spoke up as she made her away over to the duo. In her read she was thanking whoever was listening to her prayers since Silena would not shut up about where Naruto was and how much she had missed him.

"Not much War Girl." he said giving her old nickname as Naruto and Silena broke apart.

"So urm what exactly are we doing again. All you said was last minute Christmas shopping?" which Silena nodded her head furiously too while Clarisse groaned. Naruto still found it weird that these two were friends since they were so opposite.

_"But then again opposites do attract._" he thought.

"I have to get a few thing for my dad ad a certain someone" she said though Clarisse knew exactly who she was talking about since he was standing right in front of them.

Silena grabbed is hand along with Clarisse before making their way through the crowds and towards their first destination. Both knew that they in for a very long day.

That's how it went for the next few hours as Silena took them from shop to shop in Times Square, like the big Disney store where Silena bought a goofy teddy for her dad as one of his presents. When Naruto asked why she got him that she just said when she little and when she got upset he dressed up as Goofy and it always cheered her up. So for Christmas every year she gets him something goofy related.

Somehow Silena had managed to convince Naruto to dress in a Mickey Mouse outfit while she dressed as Minnie Mouse. Clarisse could see what Silena was doing but was amazed how dense Naruto was since he figured it was just all in good fun. How could he not see that Silena was crushing on him big time.

Although they did notice that the kids in the store with their parents got a good kick out of it as well much to his embarrassment though many of the parents thought the two teens looked very sweet together. That made them both blush and Clarisse had made sure to take a picture of it.

Afterwards after they hit the smaller stores in Times Square they went to Bloomingdale's and Macy's where Silena managed to get her father some nice shirts for his other presents with Clarisse sticking close behind her since places like this were kind of unfamiliar territory for the daughter of Ares.

While they did that Naruto had wandered off in order to find a gift for Silena. Gift giving had never exactly been a strong point of his since he never really had many people to give gifts too. He had managed to get things like a new book on architecture that he knew Annabeth would like and had it posted to her, Percy would get a swanky new watch that was water proof since Percy kept damaging his old ones, for Clarisse he got tickets to some monster truck derby he knew she enjoyed.

Heck he even got his mom and grandmother a little something despite doubting the Greeks gods celebrated Christmas. He was just struggling with Silena since she was the girl he had feelings for.

He thought clothes but then remembered she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She more than likely had a castle sized wardrobe of clothes.

She was too old for games and he doubted she enjoyed video games. Pets were out of the question. He even went as extreme as thinking of a car before he remembered she was still only fourteen and he was fifteen.

_"Ahh why could this not be simpler?_" Naruto thought as he gripped his hair wondering round the aisles of Bloomingdale's.

"It seems you are having a bit of trouble." a familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around and had a look of surprise before a giant smile appeared on his face seeing none other than his grandmother Hestia standing there wearing dark jeans with brown ug boots on her feet while wearing a brown jacket. Her hair had been tied up into a pony tails and with a gold headband in the center.

"Grandma Hestia." Naruto said and quickly hugged his grandmother. He had not seen her since he visited Olympus and was so happy that he could see her during the Christmas time. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing it here? I did not peg you for the Bloomingdale's type."

Hestia laughed a little. "Well believe it or not I was actually in the New York area doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping" she said making Naruto get a surprised look on his face.

"The gods celebrate Christmas?" He said not quite believing what she said plus since she was a god couldn't she just click her fingers and gifts just appear.

"Oh yes ever since the gods came to America, many of us took a liking to the Christmas holidays and we like to do things the mortal way like buying presents and such. Mortals have made Christmas very desirable with all the lights and the family time after all."

"Plus many of the gods and minor gods enjoy the holiday like your uncle Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, even Hera and Ares. Hephaestus even has Christmas lights decorating Olympus." she said.

"Wow I wish I could see that one day. It must be quite the sight. What about mom? Does she celebrate Christmas?"

Hestia waved her hand a little. "Sort of, though your mother is not overly fond of the holiday since a lot of tree's get cut down for the Christmas trees, she does get a well deserved break during the holiday period and she even gives gifts from time to time and lets the hunters enjoy the Christmas time. Though your mother seems to be similar to you. She is not so great with picking presents."

"Guess that's something else we have in common then."

Hestia hummed a little before speaking up again. "I take it you are looking for a present for Aphrodite's daughter, the one you have a crush on?" she said becoming amused at his blushing face.

"G-Gran we are just friends." he said waving his arms around making her giggle into her hand. Her grandson was still too easy to tease. "Wait how did you know I have a crush on her?" he said coming out of his stupor.

Hestia flicked his nose causing him to Ow cutely. "I'm your grandmother, I just know these things."

"Fine." he pouted. "So what do you suggest getting her? I'm really out of my element here." he said scratching the back of his head.

Naruto she said cupping his face. "I'm sure whatever you get her she will love it. As long as it is a gift from your heart and something you feel strongly over then I'm sure that this Silena will love it."

"Thanks grandma." he said. His grandmother just had that effect on him that made him feel so much better. If he ever needed advice or help, Grandma Hestia was there to help him along the way.

"But," she said stopping his train of though. "Jewellery never goes amiss" she said teasingly.

"GRANDMA!" Naruto called out making Hestia laugh again.

"Now you best be on your way. Those two nice young ladies I sense are looking for you and you better be a gentlemen and not keep them waiting any longer. Besides I still have few bits to find." she said.

"Okay grandma, have a nice Christmas." he said hugging her again he as she kissed his forehead.

"And Merry Christmas to you to my boy." she said before she turned around and disappeared.

"Naruto, there you are." Silena and Clarisse said coming round the corner just as Hestia disappeared.

"Where were you ninja boy? We have been waiting forever." Clarisse said since she wanted to get the hell out of this place.

"Urm sorry just sort of zoned out." he said as Clarisse rolled her eyes and Silena grabbed his hand.

"Come on we still got more to do." she said as Clarisse groaned before they both got dragged away again.

They went to gods knows how many shops and despite the wide variety of gifts he could of got her, he still could not find something that suited Silena. He was beginning to think his grandmother's idea of jewellery was the right idea.

During the shopping spree they had ended up in F.A.O Swartz and just like in the film BIG, Naruto couldn't help but play on the giant piano. He bribed one of the employees with a hundred dollar bill who gave him ten minutes to go on the giant floor piano. Silena quickly joined him since it was experience she did not want to miss and the entire store found them watching Naruto and Silena playing chopsticks on the piano just like the movie.

Clarisse gave a small laugh at how much fun her two friends were having a quickly filmed it with her phone. She would defiantly be showing people this after.

After a round of applause from those in the shop the group left.

Since most of the last minute Christmas shopping was almost done they decided to head over towards central park and go Ice skating much to Silena delight, Clarisse annoyance once again while Naruto shrugged since he had never been before.

Just as they were about to leave the main shopping district something caught Naruto eyes in one of the store windows. His eyes winded when he saw it.

_"That's perfect."_ he thought before he went forward and whispered into Clarisse ear keep Silena busy.

"I'll meet you both at the ice rink." he said getting an odd look from Clarisse before he motioned to the item in the window which she saw before she smiled slyly and nodded.

Naruto quickly slipped away and went into the store with Silena not even noticing. Naruto went to the item and looked it over.

"This is perfect." he said again.

* * *

**Central Park Ice Rink**

"Where is he?" Silena said stomping her foot on the ground not impressed by the blondes disappearance.

"I told you, there was one last thing he had to buy that's all. He said he would meet us here." Clarisse said in an annoyed tone since Silena had not shut up when she realised Naruto was not following them anymore.

"Y-You don't think something has happened do you. Like a monster attack or something?" she said making Clarisse snort.

"If that's the case then it's the monster I feel sorry for."

"I guess that's true." she said leaning against the walls of the ice rink.

It was only five minutes later that Naruto came back into view when the two girls had spotted him. He nodded to Clarisse signalling he got the gift while Silena whacked him on the arm for not telling her where he was going.

Naruto quickly and discreetly sealed all the shopping bags away in a storage seal when no one was looking. They got their skates and put them on their feet and headed towards the ice.

Clarisse went on first a little roughly. She needed to hold onto the side a little before she got her balance right.

Silena gracefully slide onto the ice making her look like some kind of pro. Both wondered whether she took lesson in ice skating or something.

"Come on ninja boy what you waiting for. Don't tell me you're scared of some ice" Clarisse taunted making Naruto scoff.

"I'm a ninja Clarisse. I think I can handle a little ice" he said as he stepped onto ice.

As soon as he did and slid forward, the ice began to work against his favour and slipped casing him to go slightly in the air before landing on his back making a loud thud sound out through the ice rink.

"Ouch." everyone in the ice rink said as they saw the slip up, thought it was all deafened by the sound of Clarisse laughing. Even Silena had to put her hand over her mouth as she tried not to giggle.

"Despite being a ninja I guess I'm not so use to ice." he said to her. He guessed fighting someone with ice powers and actually sliding on ice were two completely different things.

"You okay?" Silena asked skating beside him making him nod a little as he sat up.

"I'm fine, only my pride has been hurt." he said as Silena helped him back up.

"Okay hold onto my hands and I will help you." she said as Naruto nodded meekly as his hand grabbed her mitten covered ones.

"It's all about balance" she said and slowly slide one foot forward she said to which Naruto did and copied her movements. "Then when you have gone as far as you can go, you gently bring the other foot forwards and repeat the movements" she said.

Naruto nodded and did so gently bring his foot forward and slowly but surely skated across the ice, although he was very shaky and wobbly. Not once did he let go of Silena hands which despite her the blush on her cheeks, she secretly enjoyed.

For the next hour the two slowly ice skated and chatted about the past few months while Clarisse skated nearby and knocked anyone to the ground who came to close to her.

Those around them and many of the older generation saw the young duo and smiled and how cute and adorable they looked together.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

High above the clouds Aphrodite was in her palace watching the two via Iris message and was squealing like a mad school girl at seeing her daughter and Artemis's son in such a romantic setting and ice skating together while holding hands.

"Take that all you other girls" she said loudly happy that it was her daughter that seemed to be gaining the heart of the young boy. While she knew the two had a crush on each other and it looked like they were getting closer and closer as time went by, she could not wait for the day her daughter admitted her feeling.

Though she was also thinking a little deviously since she had already planned on giving Naruto a very unique love life that many boys would be jealous over.

* * *

**Back in Central Park**

_"Today has been so worthwhile_" Naruto thought as skated close to Silena still holding her hand and he took secret glances from her when she was not looking.

Though Silena was doing the same and she didn't want their time on the ice to end. It just felt so perfect right now and neither wanted it to end.

Clarisse was observing her two friends together and was happy to see them so happy and close together. Though she would never admit it she hoped that eventually sometime in the future hey would get together. They fitted each other perfectly.

"So how much longer do you-"

Naruto sentence stopped when a man in front of him suddenly fell to the ground completely out of the blue surprising them both. They both went over to the man to check if he as okay but were surprised to see the man was asleep.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Naruto said but heard more thuds around them. Looking around they saw everyone on the ice and around the ice rink suddenly began falling to the ground falling asleep.

Clarisse skated over towards them with a battle ready look since they all were beginning to realise that someone supernatural had to have been doing this. But they were all then hit with a blast of tiredness just out of the blue. They all wanted to close their eyes before it suddenly disappeared.

It was then that Naruto felt an energy spike from behind him making him turn around which Silena and Clarisse copied and saw a figure making his way over to them over the ice.

The man approaching them had teakwood coloured skin, black hair, golden eyes and bluish purple like wings. He was wearing a large black cloak over his body but was barefoot. They noticed he was hovering over the ice.

He stopped right in front of them making the three tense. They examined him as Naruto and Clarisse were trying to figure out who or what he was. But Silena's voice rang out as she managed to figure out it was. The wave of sleepiness that hit them was the confirmation she needed.

"Hypnos, God of Sleep" she said with the man nodding a little.

"Woh" Naruto and Clarisse said as they both bowed to the god in front of them.

"Son of Artemis, daughter of Ares and daughter of Aphrodite" he said in a cool and sleepy voice. "I am glad I have found you."

Just listening to his voice was causing the three to battle with wanting to close their eyes and fall asleep right where they were standing. His voice sounded liked a bedtime lullaby, lulling it listeners and victims to sleep.

Taking in what he said it and managing to fight of falling asleep, Naruto who spoke up first.

"Lord Hypnos, with you being here may I take a guess and say that this is not a social visit?" he said hoping it was not the case as did Clarisse and Silena but they all sighed when they saw Hypnos nod his head.

"Is it some kind of quest you are asking us?" Clarisse asked getting another tiered nod from Hypnos.

"I have need of your services young heroes" he spoke as the three straightened up a little. "My sleeping staff has been stolen by one of the minor goddess's who carry a bit of a grudge for this time of year and is planning on using it to make all of New York fall to sleep for an entire day, causing them all to miss Christmas" he said surprising the three.

"WAIT WHAT!" Silena's said not believing what she just heard. "A goddess is trying to ruin Christmas by putting everyone to sleep?" she said getting a nod from Hypnos.

"Who is the goddess and why would she do such a thing?" Naruto asked since ruining Christmas for everyone was an awful thing to do. Especially with all the children that were so excited with Christmas day which was only tomorrow.

"The Goddess is Khione; Goddess of Snow is the one behind it. Unfortunately ever since Christmas was invented she has hated the holiday with a passion and I guess you could call her the Greek godly version of the Grinch" he said with a tiered smile.

"Okay but how did she get you're sleeping staff?" Clarisse asked narrowing her eyes as Hypnos blushed a little in embarrassment and looked away slightly.

"I-I was sleeping at the time when she snuck in and took it" he said getting a look of disbelief from the trio who shook their head.

"Wait hold on" Naruto said. "I thought gods were not allowed to steal the weapons of other gods?" he asked since the whole debacle with the Master bolt during the summer was a major pain in the ass.

"That rule is mainly for the major gods like the Olympians. The rule is not followed as much for the minor gods and the gods steal each other weapons a lot from time to time" he said getting an annoyed look from the three demi gods.

No doubt this quest had just ruined their Christmas Eve.

"Will you accept this quest to retrieve my sleeping staff and stop Khione or will there be some kind of problem?" he said as his eyes went completely black and another wave of sleep and tiredness hit them, even harder than before.

The three staggered a little. "Are all gods this pushy?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes lord Hypnos we accept the quest" Silena said. Just as she was about to fall asleep it stopped and Hypos eyes went back to normal.

"Thank you young heroes. If you return my staff to me then I will be greatly thankful and will be in your debt."

"It's no worries. I was beginning to think this day was too good to be true" Naruto said sadly with the other two nodded thought Clarisse did look a little excited.

"To start you off on your quest take this" he said giving them a piece of paper with an address on it. "This will take you to a location where one of Khione minions should be. Use them to find out where Khione is. You have until midnight tonight"

The three demi gods looked at the address.

**301 Park Avenue**

**New York, New York**

"Hey I know that address" Silena said looking at the address. "That's the address for the hotel Waldorf Astoria. The hotel between 49th and 50th street" she said looking up but was a little put off when they all saw Hypnos was now gone.

"Come on let's get off the ice" Naruto said as the three slowly skated of the ice. They quickly took their skates of and back into their normal shoes before they walked away from the ice rink.

"I don't suppose you guys have any weapons on you" he said looking at the two girls.

"Of course Clarisse" said a she reached behind her neck under shirt top before showing the handle of a sword. "Never leave home without it" she said getting a thankful nod from Naruto.

Silena he asked and she nodded back. She went into her purse grabbed a small looking balm of lipstick and twisted it. The lipstick shifted around before a long knife suddenly appeared from it.

"Mom gave it to me last month. She thought it best I carry it around just in case" she said.

"Looks like she was right in this situation" he said.

"So we go to the location" Clarisse said with Naruto nodding.

"It's our only lead and hopefully it will lead us right to Khione. What's the time now?" he asked as he looked up in the sky at the sun while the girls checked their phones.

"Almost four pm" Clarisse said. "Hypnos said we have until midnight. That's gives us eight hours and Khione could be anywhere in New York."

"Then we better get moving" Silena said as they all nodded and ran towards their destination.

* * *

**Hotel Waldorf Astoria**

Naruto whistled as he, Silena and Clarisse walked into the hotel. Wow this place is fancy" he said getting nods from the other two.

"Do you see anyone out of the ordinary?" Silena asked as Naruto cast his eyes all around the hotel lobby but everyone seemed human enough. Though there was some kind of lingering smell.

It was not a pleasant smell. It reminded him of Gabe, the smell of mouldy gym shorts along with the smell a dog let out after it got all wet.

"I don't know but I can smell something a little off" he said narrowing his eyes and he headed towards the stairs.

Silena and Clarisse looked at each other before they followed after him with Silena keeping a firm hand on her lip stick disguises knife and Clarisse with a hand on her sword.

They follow forwards and went up the stirs but none saw one of the bell boys stop what he was doing. The boy narrowed his eyes before he followed after them.

Naruto hurried as he followed the smell which was leading him higher and higher up the hotel with Silena and Clarisse doing their best to follow after him, though with his crazy stamina and fatigue it was proving to a little difficult.

Naruto how high up do we need to go Silena asked before they finally stopped at the top of the hotel. It was the part that was designated for the super rich and they were more like giant apartment suites capable of holding a large family.

He opened the stairway door and kept following his nose like a blood hounds.

"The smell is defiantly getting stronger. Whatever it is, its close" he said with the tow girls sticking close before Naruto finally stopped at one of the hotel doors. He put his hand on the door handle but it showed that it was already open.

He looked at the two girls who nodded before as silently as they could they walked in.

They looked around to see the place was pretty big. Heck it's as big as my apartment in the city Naruto thought before he quickly put his lips to his mouth when he heard grumbling and something shuffling around.

When they entered the living room and saw the giant Christmas tree in the corner they saw a large man standing at front of it dressed as Santa Claus and was picking up the presents and throwing them into the bag.

Naruto made a coughing motion that startled the man and made him turn around and look at them.

"Mind telling me why you are stealing those present?" Naruto asked as he now had his bow in his hand as the girls now had their weapons in their hands too.

The man in front of them let out a growl that caught them all a little of guard since it sounded like a growl a dog would make. He then began to get a little bigger as his face began to grow some kind of snout with his ears becoming pointy and eyes going black like coal. His skin began to grow hair all over and a snowy white fur coat now covered him completely.

"Urm what's that?" Silena asked but even Naruto was not sure. He did not have a name for some kind of white dog man.

"It's a Snow Telekhine" Clarisse said drawing their attention. "They are a sub species of Telekhines, one of the few monsters that have a sub species. There just like normal telekhines except there a little smaller but look similar apart the white fur. However where Telekhines are master blacksmiths, Snow telekhines have no talent for it. Instead they stick to stealing."

Both Naruto and Silena gave her a surprised look but she shrugged. "I do read you know" she said grumbling before their attention went back to the dog man in front of them.

A snarl ripped through the snow telekhines as Naruto stared at him. "Mind telling me what you think your doing with all those presents Naruto asked glaring at the creature making it snarl again.

The creature looked at the three before it through the bag of presents towards them which Clarisse caught before it extended its claws and lunged forward.

Clarisse and Silena were on guard while Naruto smirked and shot forward meeting the telekhines in the middle. The telekhines through its clawed hand forward ad towards Naruto's face with its claws glinting.

Naruto though never let the smirk drop from his face as he ducked the swing before he grabbed its extended arm. An audible snap could be heard through the room as the telekhines went down holdings its arm which was now at a funny angle.

It went to swipe him again but he deflected it with his hunting knives before head butting it which made it stagger back and drop down to a knee.

He then met its chest with a strong kick that knocked it against the lit fire place in the corner making it howl out in pain from the fire burning its fur.

"You will have to do better than that" Naruto prodded. When he did the sound of rushed footsteps were heard behind them and saw a second snow telekhines surging towards them.

Naruto was about to move before he saw Clarisse move forwards. When the telekhines got close with its jaw wide open showing his sharp canine teeth, she ducked the lunge forward before turning and punching the bellboy disguised monster right in the snout.

Said telekhines growled and went to attack her again but Clarisse quickly proved why she was a daughter of the War God. She grabbed its arm, twisted tit round before she quickly gripped her sword and swung down at its arms making it disappeared.

It growled out in pain but that just made Clarisse snort. "Bark all you want little doggy" she said before she thrusted her sword into its chest.

Within seconds it disappeared into a burst of gold dust.

Silena just gaped at the two demi gods. It was over in seconds and neither even looked phased. This was why Naruto was the strongest male demi god and Clarisse the female. "Wow you to have been seriously training" she said making the two grin at each other before they bumped fists.

"Well as fun as school is I need something to keep me from dying from boredom. Plus I had some new jutsu's to master."

"But we have some info to gather" Naruto said as the two girls nodded. Naruto went forward and grabbed the telekhines by the neck and threw the creature against the wall and one of his hunting knives pressed against its throat.

"Now unless you want me to break your other arm I suggest you start talking. Where is Khione?"

A growl ripped from its throat. I'm not saying anything demi god scum" it said while it spat a large gob on the floor making all three demi gods stomach churn.

Naruto applied more pressure to its neck making it struggle to breathe but surprisingly it was not letting up. Naruto had to admit they were pretty loyal.

"Let's try again. Where is Khione? You are only making things worse for yourself" he said but still the Snow Telekhines did not say anything.

"This is getting us no where" Clarisse growled out as she fingers were tapping away at her sword.

Silena then walked forward towards the dog man. "Please just tell us where is Khione. We cannot allow her to go through with her plan and ruin Christmas. She has taken Hypnoses sleeping staff. She needs to give it back."

"She is in a warehouse down on the South Street seaport. She will be in warehouse 05 near the bridge cafe by the Brooklyn Bridge."

The three demi gods looked at each other in confusion. "Okay what the hell. Why are you only telling Silena the answers we want and not us two?" he said a little annoyed with Clarisse nodding as well. Though he was happy that Silena managed to get the information out of him.

"Shut up you whiskered freak" the telekhines shouted getting a tick mark form above Naruto's eyebrow.

Silena sighed. "Why are you only answering my questions?" she asked again since she was a little curious to though she did have an idea of why it was happening.

"I don't know. I just feel compelled to tell you everything" it answered once again in its weird trance like state.

"What but that is ridiculous" Clarisse answered since it was beginning to frustrate her to know end.

"Shut up you butch dingbat" the telekhine shouted causing both Naruto and Silena to face palm. That was not a way you wanted to speak to Clarisse.

"WHAT DID OYU CALL ME?" Clarisse shouted as she threw her sword forward and chopped the telekhines head of causing it to burst into dust.

"Oh great. Was that necessary Clarisse? We could have got more information from him."

"I don't care. He should not have called me that" she said putting her sword away though Naruto and Silena both noticed her have a bit of a hurt look on her face.

As tough a girl Clarisse was it did hurt her when people called her butch looking since she was very tom boyish. Naruto didn't understand why they called her such things. Yeah she was a little more rough and tumble then most girls but she was just more toned then most girls because of the type of training she did.

In fact she was a very beautiful girl if people just looked past the rough and tumble girl.

"Well we know where to start" Silena said. "We are going the south seaport and we are looking for warehouse 05."

"Right we better get going. We only have until the end of the day and time is ticking."

"But first let tidy this place us" Naruto said since the room had been slightly overturned during the small fight with the Snow Telekhines.

Naruto used his shadow clones to quickly clean the room up and placed the presents that the monster tried to take. Though he would have to find out why afterwards.

After only a few minutes passed before the room was back to normal. They quickly left, going back down the stairs and out of the hotel.

When they did Naruto whistled for a taxi and they all quickly crammed in. Silena gave the address to the taxi driver who grunted in response before he began driving down the roads of New York.

They were hoping that they did not get stuck in any traffic since it was the Christmas holidays and it was always a body time but right now they really needed some luck.

"So" Clarisse started talking quietly getting the others attention. "What was that all about in the hotel. Why was the Snow Telekhine only listening to Silena? Is it some kind of special child of Aphrodite power?"

Naruto was curious too. Was Silena awaking some kind of special power?

Silena bit her lip. "I have an idea of what it could be but I am just as surprised as the two of you. My mother had once warned me when I was on Olympus during the Winter Solstice that a rare few of her children gain an ability she calls charm speaking."

"Charm speaking?" They both asked gesturing for Silena to continue.

"Charm speak is a type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows the speaker to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charm speaker's voice, as well as their skill with it."

"Wow that's pretty intense" Clarisse said with Naruto nodding.

"It sounds amazing but it sounds dangerous as well. The ability to make a person to anything you tell them to."

"When my mom told me about it she had this strange glint in her eyes as if she was waiting for something. I think she may have known I had it. Ever since she told me about it I had a feeling that I may have it but noting positive since it appeared at random ages apparently.

Naruto whistled. "Well here I'm hoping you never use it on me" he said. Hearing that Silena got a teasing and sly look appear on her face.

"Only if you give me a reason too" she said coolly in his ear making a shiver go up his back.

_"Yep here comes her Aphrodite side making an appearance"_ he thought tying to recompose himself.

Clarisse meanwhile just rolled her eyes at their flirting. "Geez would they just save it for after the quest."

* * *

**Later on at South Street Seaport**

The demi gods got out of the taxi as it quickly drove off. They had been stuck in the taxi for just over two hours from damn traffic which they should have expected and the amount he had to pay the taxi driver made him weep a little despite being have a seven digit figure in his bank account. That and he knew since it was Christmas to give them a Christmas trip.

It was currently 7pm and Naruto knew they only had a few hours left until it was too late.

"Well now what?" Clarisse asked stretching her legs.

"Now we find the warehouse. Any idea where it is?" Silena asked since she did not know the New York area all that went other then the major shopping districts.

They both looked over at Naruto since he lived in New York but found him sniffing the air which made his nose wrinkle a little and a frown appear on his face.

"I can smell them. They have been around this area a lot over the last few days. The smell is all leading into one direction" he said as he began to follow the scent and began to run in a light jog. The other two followed after him trying to keep up. Even in just a light jog, they were both struggling to keep up with him.

They ran for about five minutes before they found themselves standing nearby the Brooklyn Bridge staring towards an old warehouse that was pale grey in colour and looked like it had seen better days.

There were no vehicles outside of the warehouse but they all found that if they stood close enough to the warehouse then they could hear the sounds of movements and things being thrown around.

They looked all around the warehouse looking for an entrance in or some kind of back door but found it was lock up tight. The windows had been iced over. Whether that was from the weather or from the goddess they did not know. But they knew they had to get in there and see what was happening.

"So how do we get in? The entrances are all locked up tight."

"We go up" Naruto suggested and before the two girls could even ask what he meant Naruto grabbed Silena bridal style while He put Clarisse over his right shoulder before he pushed chakra to his feet and climbed the warehouse walls.

He had to be careful to try and avoid the icy parts on the wall while Clarisse didn't have a very please look on her face. Obviously not very happy she had to be in a damsel in distress kind of mind though Silena did not mind since she was sporting a big blush and hiding her face into Naruto's chest.

Once they got onto the roof Naruto gently put them down before they tiptoed around. They found a small opening in the ceiling and all croutched around and look through it.

Looking through it they were amazed to see at least twenty snow telekhines all working rather hard carrying what looked to be heaps of presents. They were all moving them towards one giant pile of presents that looked to be at least twelve feet high. There was even a Snow Telekhine operating a forklift.

"Get a move on. We only have less than five hours to go and I don't want anyone finding presents when they wake up on boxing day" a harsh but beautiful voice called that immediately grabbed the attention of the three demi gods.

When they looked over their eyes stopped on the only woman in the warehouse and by her aura that Naruto sensed from her he took a wild guess to say she was the goddess they were after.

The goddess had long raven black hair that stopped midway down her back and had cold brown eyes that flickered from brown to icy blue and had pale white skin, almost like the colour of snow itself. She had blue pale blue eye shadow and she was wearing a white and pale blue dress that went all the way down to her ankle where she had white sandals with a small frost symbol on them.

"So that's Khione" Clarisse said as the other nodded.

"She does not look harmful" Silena said aloud but both Naruto and Clarisse shook their heads in disagreement.

"Don't think like that. Just because someone does not look like a warrior, it does not mean there not one. She might not be an Olympian like our parents but she is still a god and is going to cause some problems."

"What are they doing? I thought they wanted to just make them fall asleep for Christmas day. Why does she have all these presents too?" Silena asked a little confused at what the goddess was doing.

"I don't know but I bet you it is nothing good."

Then when they looked back at Khione they noticed in her right hand was a staff about the size of a baton that was dark brown but had the Hypnos symbol on it. It radiated power. Not as strong as the Master Bolt which Naruto had held in his hand personally, but it was still a powerful weapon if used right.

"So we take back Hypnos's staff from the pretty little snow princess. Should be a piece of cake. I mean she is not an Olympian therefore she should be easy picking."

Naruto owned at the attitude and knew just because a god was not an Olympian; it did not mean that they were not dangerous.

However as Naruto thought, Silena continued to stare at the while Clarisse was grinning at the challenge, they did not noticed that ice suddenly began forming behind them getting closer and closer towards them. It was silent but deadly.

Just as the ice was about to reach them Naruto noticed the sudden change in temperature around them and turned at the last second. He saw the ice and his eye went wide.

"Watch out" he said as he grabbed a hold of Silena and Clarisse and jumped out of the path of the ice.

"Oh shit" Clarisse shouted a little annoyed at herself for not seeing it coming before it was too late. Naruto was thinking the same. He should have seen it earlier from the drop in temperature and was mentally scolding himself.

"I should have seen that coming" Naruto scolded himself with Silena seeing the look he had on his face which worried her a little. She did not want him to blame himself for not seeing it.

She was about to speak before Silena ankle was suddenly gripped by something ice cold. She looked down to see a handmade of snow had grabbed hold of her ankle and began tugging her downwards.

"NARUTO" she shouted but the snows engulf her and brought her down into the warehouse.

"SILENA" both Naruto and Clarisse shouted before they looked above them and saw a giant wave of snow from out of nowhere and hit them square on.

Clarisse disappeared in the snow while Naruto managed to recover before shouting _**"Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu."**_ A big torrent of flame shot outwards from his mouth engulfing the sky as it caused whatever snow was there to melt and disappeared.

"SILENA, CLARISSE" Naruto shouted before he saw the giant hole now in the warehouse roof where the snow had dragged them through.

He looked down the hole and an angry expression appeared on his face.

Khione was standing their giving him a very sweet smile while Silena and Clarisse were there being held down by a group of Snow Telekhine that had Silena and Clarisse arms pinned down behind their backs. Silena was trying to keep calm but Clarisse was just shouting all kind of different swear words.

"Now, now son of Artemis. Come on down and join us. There is no point in being sneaky when I knew you were here the whole time" she said as Naruto slowly walked down the wall with his chakra before stopping just a few metres away from Khione and the others.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked making the goddess roll her eyes before she walked over to him swaying her hips as she did.

"You do realise I am the goddess of Snow. Therefore my domain is where ever the snow touches. New York is currently blanketed in snow. It was not difficult. Though I am a little surprised that Hypnos actually came to you and you're personally. Normally the fool would have just fallen asleep."

"Well considering you stole his staff and are trying to ruin Christmas, Id don't think it left him with much choice."

"True but then again I do hate Christmas with a passion so now seemed like the right time to do it" she said touching his shoulders quickly which made him tense up a little.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much? It's supposed to be a time full of joy and love and you are trying to take that away from everyone in New York. Even the gods enjoy Christmas."

Khione shrugged. "Christmas, the so called time of giving. All I see are brats getting greedy and demanding things to be there's. Forest being cut down all for the sake of having a Christmas tree in the living room, and do not even get me started on those damn Christmas carollers. They deserve to all drown an icy death with all those ridiculous Christmas songs."

"And all the present you have taken?" he asked.

"What better than for them to miss Christmas and to also find their presents have been taken. Christmas will completely be ruined that way."

Naruto whistled. "Wow you're a modern day Grinch" he said causing a flash of anger to appear on Khione's face before she quickly recomposed herself.

"No matter. You being here will not be a problem. It means I just have to speed my plans up a bit. Maybe twelve was a little too traditional. Let's make in ten shall we" causing Naruto's eyes to go wide.

He was about to lunge forward and give Khione a piece of his mind before he quickly stopped when he saw one of the Snow Telekhine point a icy looking dagger at Silena neck causing fear to grip him a little.

"Put your little weapons down boy. We would not want this little beauty to have any unfortunate accidents would we?" she said causing Naruto grip on his hunting knives to tighten a little before he released them and dropped them to the ground.

He could try and use a jutsu but with Silena and Clarisse in the firing line it was risk he did not want to take. And with the other Snow Telekhines and a goddess around him, he was beginning to feel a little helpless.

"That's a good little hunter boy" she said as she saunted up to him and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek making him a tense a little from her cold touch.

"I must admit when the others nature sprits and goddess's said you were handsome and brave I did not really believe them at first. But I must admit you would be quite the catch" she said as a predatory look appeared on her face causing a shiver to run down his back.

She then leaned forward and looked like she was about to whisper into Naruto's ear before she did something that caught them all completely off guard.

Khione grabbed Naruto face in her hands and placed a lustful kiss on his lips making his and the girl's eyes widen in surprise. Naruto tried to get out of it but found his legs had become stuck. He glanced down as best as he could to see his legs had been frozen in ice and it was beginning to journey up the rest of his body.

While Clarisse was trying to get out of the hold she was in, it was now Silena who began shouting out curse words and was saying some words Clarisse was sure she had never even heard off.

Silena was thrashing around on the ground with only one thing on her mind.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU SNOW HUSSY"

After a few more second Khione broke the kiss before she snapped her fingers and the ice now completely covered Naruto as she wiped her lips.

"Hmm very nice. I'll try to give Artemis my regards but then again I should probably stay away from her. I doubt she will like the fact that I just kissed her son" she said as a menacing giggle escaped her lips.

"Hmm chain them up to the walls. Let them watch as we ruin Christmas" Khione said as she and the Snow Telekhines laughed before Silena and Clarisse were moved over to the side of the warehouse and was chained to the walls with a frozen Naruto.

As they were chained up, no one saw the small metal nail file Silena took out of her pocket and hid in her hands.

That's how they stayed for a good two hours as Khione continued to direct her Telekhines around telling them where to store the presents and all the different ways to destroy them once the time was right.

All the telekhines stayed clear on the three demi gods but Khione did keep an eye on them from the corner of her eyes.

Then when it was nine o clock, only an hour before the newly decided time to put New York to sleep Khione stood in the middle of the warehouse causing the Telekhines to move away from her and saw she had the staff in her hand again.

She looked at the three before she gave a sly wave and a wink before she disappeared in a snowy mist that left the warehouse as the telekhine continued to work and stack the presents.

"I want her head on a platter" Silena muttered.

"We have to get out of here" Clarisse said as Naruto who now had his head part of his upper body free from the ice thanks to his body temperature being a little hotter than most due to varying a giant nine tailed fur ball in his gut. But it would not unfreeze in time to stop Khione.

"I know but while I am stuck like this, I won't be going anywhere" he said as he tried to wriggle out of the ice but it was to avail.

Clarisse bit her lip, not looking at all pleased at the situation they were in. She pulled against the chains making a small rattling noise as she did, but even with her strength she was not getting out of them.

"Damn I really hate celestial bronze right now" she said before she heard a faint giggle come from Silena that made her look over since she was not quite sure what could be funny at a time like this.

"What are you laughing at?" she whispered to the raven haired girl.

Silena winked at Clarisse before with her eyes she motioned to her chains making Clarisse follow. When she did Clarisse bit back a laugh and had a look of surprised on her face.

Hidden in Silena had was a small metal nail file that she had always known Silena to hold onto since it had pink roses decorating it. The chains around Silena writs had been cut slightly, just enough so that she could get her petite hands and wrists out of the chains.

"Turns out the chains are not celestial bronze, just normal chains and Khione is probably none the wiser" she said whispering to Clarisse as she held onto the chains to make it look like she was still chained up though she did say the goddess of Snows name with venom laced in it.

_"I'm guessing she is still pissed about her kissing Naruto"_ Clarisse thought before shaking her head.

"Damn your good girl" Clarisse said happy that the daughter of Aphrodite was with them and her petite size had really come in handy.

They watched the Snow Telekhine carefully as Silena mimicked that her hands were still chained up and waited for their moment.

When the creatures all had their backs turned Silena quietly slipped away alerting Naruto and surprising him to see that she was free.

She scanned the floors and grinned when she saw a piece of lead piping was lying around. "That will have to do" she thought as she quietly picked it up.

She knew that right now the most important thing was getting Naruto free since he was the strongest in the group.

"Picking it up" she creeped over and stood next to Naruto.

"Here we go. Let's hope this works. Mom if you're listening please help me destroy the ice" she thought.

She took a deep breath before she swung the lead pipe back before she threw it forward making it connect with the ice.

As soon as the ice hit a loud cracking noise sounded out through the warehouse alerting all the telekhines. They all spun their head around and ears flickered up before they all began to snarl.

Silena could see about twenty Snow Telekhines all stalking forward towards them all with their teeth bearing out and their claws glinting.

The spot she had hit with the ice formed giant crack in the ice which for Naruto was all he needed.

Using his chakra he began to push against the ice with all his strength causing more cracks to form as bits of ice began to break off.

"Oh they are in trouble now" Clarisse said as Silena slowly back away before Naruto burst out of the ice sending the chunks of ice flying all over the place.

As quickly as he got out o the ice Naruto used wind chakra to break Clarisse chains releasing the daughter of Ares.

Stroking her wrists Clarisse got a crazed glint in her eyes before she picked up her sword that was laying to the side of the warehouse and picked up a piece of round shaped metal that she could use as a shield before she glared at the Snow Telekhines.

"JUST BRING IT OVER YOU OVER GROWN MUTTS" she shouted before she charged head first towards the Telekhines that looked a little put off by the girl's sudden charge.

"We can't let her have all the fun can we?" Naruto said as he handed Silena her dagger before he picked up his hunting knives before they too got involved in the fight.

Clarisse smashed her make shift shield into a nose of one of the Telekhine making a sickening crunch ring out and successfully knocked it over. She then turned and drove her sword into the chest of another causing it to burst into gold dust.

Naruto meanwhile drove one of the telekhines to the ground head first causing a dog like whine to ring out while he kicked another in the chest sending it into a stack of crates. He quickly sealed his hunting knives away and unsealed his bow.

As quick as he got his bow out, he fired two arrows hitting two telekhines square in the chest making them shatter into dust. He then turned around the blasted a gale of wind towards a small group which threw them into the wall.

Silena meanwhile ducked a swipe from a Telekhine before she drove her dagger into the neck of a Telekhine turning it into dust. She turned around only to dodge another swipe before she tripped the Telekhine over making it land right on its face.

Right now she was so thankful for the training Naruto had given her when they were back in camp. Not only had he helped her with her bow and arrow skills but he had taught her how to use a kunai which was effectively the same as using a knife. He even taught her a few moves and holds that she could use. While she might not have the kind of body strength and speed that Naruto and Clarisse had but Naruto had to admit her strengths were her reflexes and her flexibility.

Naruto had to admire her right now and he smirked as he watched Silena punch one of the Telekhines in the nose making it stagger back.

"Silena is becoming a regular G. " Naruto said as he kicked another Telekhine in the gut making it fall over in pain.

"Naruto" Clarisse shouted getting the blondes attention. "We got this. Go after Khione. You are the only one who can get to her in time."

"But what about the Telekhines?"

"Do we look helpless to you? We can handle them. You just go after that snow bitch" Silena added making them both look at her with the clever choice of name she had given Khione.

Naruto bit his lip. He didn't want to leave the girls alone but he knew getting to Khione took priority right now. Plus the Telekhines were beginning to dwindle down in number and only about half were left.

"Okay but you girls better be okay when I get back" he said as putting his bow away and turning towards one of the doors.

"_**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**_ he said as a blast of wind shot forwards and destroyed the door along with the walls around it.

"Give her hell" Clarisse shouted as Naruto disappeared and bolted as fast as he could use chakra to increase his speed. To most he looked like a blur passing by on the rooftops.

As he disappeared Clarisse drove her sword into another Telekhine making it whine in pain before it burst into gold dust just like the others.

"Now this is what I call a training session" she said before she stepped back in surprised to see seven Telekhines boxing her in and pushing her against one of the far walls.

Silena looked over as she kicked another Telekhine in-between its legs to see Clarisse being boxed in and frowned. She scanned the room and grinned when she saw something that could be of use to her.

"That will do nicely."

"Come on bring it flee bags" Clarisse taunted as she jabbed her sword forward to scare the Snow Telekhines off but they continued to step closer.

Clarisse gritted her teeth together before the roar of a machine came to life drawing everyone's attention.

Looking over Clarisse eyes went wide when she saw Silena sitting in the seat of a forklift with a grin on her face before she drove it forward and headed straight towards them.

The Snow Telekhines were so surprised that just as they snapped out of it the forklift smashed into them causing all seven to pile into each other as Silena drove the forklift straight into one of the warehouse walls.

A loud crash could be heard throughout the warehouse and the group of Telekhines burst into gold dust causing Silena to flap her hand around when the dust went all over her.

"Ewwww" she complained before she turned around to see Clarisse quickly destroy the last few Snow Telekhines.

That was awesome Clarisse said patting Silena on the back as she put her sword away and looked around. If I didn't know any better I would have said you were a child of Ares.

Silena smiled at her friend. "It times like this that I'm glad I began training with Naruto. I'm just glad I could be of use" she said get a nod of understanding from Clarisse before they both looked around.

All of the Telekhines were gone though the place did look like a tornado had hit it. Though luckily all the presents that were stolen had not been scratched or damaged.

"It up to Naruto now" Clarisse said with Silena nodding as she silently prayed for her mom to watch over Naruto for her.

"We have done our part. Now it's time for his."

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran across the rooftops of New York as he scanned the area as far as the eye could see.

_"Where the hell is she"_ he thought before he looked at the watch he borrowed from Clarisse.

21:35 it read making him tighten his fists.

"Damn it where is she?" he said to himself as he scanned everywhere his eyes landed on.

"Stop and think" a whisper said into his ear making him turn around but saw no one there.

"Mom" he whispered thinking his mom had just spoken to him trying to get him to calm down which he knew would help. If he got to frustrated it would lead to making mistakes. And right now he could not afford to make mistakes.

"Think" he said to himself. "To get a wide burst and cover the city she would need some where high. Somewhere she would see entire New York skyline."

He looked to the Empire State building but he knew she would not risk going there since it leads to Olympus.

_"She wants to ruin Christmas. Why not do it the most Christmassy place in New York"_ he thought before an idea appeared in his head making his gaze snap open as he walked towards the edge and looked over the skyline.

His eye sight moved along until it landed on the building that Khione must have been using.

Rockefeller centre.

The building and the area around it was Christmas central this time of year and with Rockefeller tower being around the size o the Empire State building, it would be the perfect place to use Hypnoses sleeping staff.

"I'm taking you down Khione" he whispered to himself before using chakra he leapt across the skyscrapers and towards Rockefeller.

* * *

**Rockefeller Centre**

Atop of the Rockefeller tower Khione stood looking over the side and glancing down at the Christmas tree that lit the area up in bright and wonderful colours. Though Khione only sneered at it as she flicked her hair back.

How she had wanted to do something like this for so long. She had wanted to ruin a Christmas properly here for many decade but every time she thought of a plan one of the other gods either talked her out of it or simple put their foot down and stopped her before she could so anything.

But not this year. She would not listen and this year she stuck to her plan. She always knew Hypnos would come in handy one day other then just sleeping all day and his sleeping staffs was the key to her little scheme.

She could not understand people love for it and she even made it snow so that people could not travel to where people were headed too for their Christmas. But instead most loved it and played in it and it became a blessing to them. "Where did everyone think the term white Christmas came from" she thought as she looked over New York.

"Christmas" she spat out as she held Hypnoses staff out in front of her. "I really hate Christmas."

She held Hypnoses sleeping staff out in front of her and began to chant. Rainbow like colours appeared like cracks on the staffs and rainbow, glittery like power began to seep out of it.

"Oh no you don't" a voice shouted causing her to attention and focus on the task at hand to be drawn away before Naruto appeared mid air which surprised her since she was so focused on her plan she was not paying attention to her surroundings and collided straight with Khione, knocking her off her feet and knocking her to the ground. Hypnoses staff was knocked out of her hand and roll along the floor.

"YOU" she screeched causing Naruto to cover his ears. She sounded like Sakura in the screeching department. "How the hell did you get free?"

Naruto smirked. "Get better security."

Khione gritted her teeth before she tried to shake away the anger and let a predatory and lustful look appear on her face as she began walking towards him, swaying her hips as she did.

"Now you would not want to hurt little old me would you?" she said blowing cold air into his ear.

She grinned when she felt him shudder but her smirk dropped from her face when she saw he now had a smirk on his face. Before she could ask why he was smirking a loud splat could be heard sounding our through the cold and silent air.

If anyone had arrived or was watching the confrontation then they would have been surprised to see Naruto shove a mince pie in Khione's face.

Khione stood silent as she comprehended what just happened before a wave of snow shot forward towards Naruto at such a speed that Naruto was only just able to jump out of the way.

"YOU DARE" she screamed before she began to fire giant balls of snow and ice towards Naruto who was able to dodge out of the way of all of them.

_"Thank you shinobi training"_ he thought as dodged a giant snow ball that was aimed at his head.

"Stay still and let me hit you."

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto argued back. He was not sure if this was a battle of just some kind of ultimate snow ball fight. But either way Naruto found himself having fun fighting Khione though he doubted it was going to last.

That thought proved right when a twenty foot wall of snow appeared behind Khione before she threw her hands forwards and making it surge towards Naruto.

Watching as the wall of snow came forward, Naruto did a number of hand seals before shouting "_**Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu."**_

A giant ball of fire shot from Naruto's mouth a collided with the wall of snow similar to back at the warehouse and successfully melted the snow which made Khione grit her teeth.

"You will not ruin this" Khione muttered.

She put her hands together just as Naruto created a batch of shadow clones and sent them toward her.

When they got close spike of snow and ice shot up from the ground and impaled the clones, making them poof out of existence.

_"Okay now she is getting serious"_ Naruto thought as he felt Khione's power spike to great heights. So much so that the weather around them began to drop rapidly and Naruto could feel his teeth chattering together.

_"She might not be as powerful as Ares but she is not a minor god without a reason. I have to be careful"_ Naruto thought to himself. Yes he may have known that Ares was undoubtedly stronger and superior to Khione but he knew if he under estimated her, he would pay for it dearly.

"Stay still" she said as giant spikes of ice and snow continued to shoot from the ground making the area look like some kind of giant pin cushion.

_"Wind Jutsu's won't be useful here and my arsenal of fire jutsu's is limited. Trying to get close is proving difficult with her throwing spikes and snow balls all over the place and in every direction. And there is no way I am going to use the fox's chakra. It's not necessary for this fight"_ Naruto thought as he leaned to the side and dodged another spike before he jumped in the air and landed on the side of the wall.

He fired several arrows towards Khione but the goddess of snow just froze them before they could get close.

He jumped off the wall when another wave of ice was thrown at him and landed a couple of meters in front of Khione. He went to deliver a right kick but when he was just a few inches away, snow appeared around her and blasted him away.

Naruto rolled along the ground before he got back on his feet and looked at the snow circling around Khione.

"The snow. It's kind of like Gaara's sand. It protects her almost like it has its own mind."

He rolled out of the way of a wave of snow before shooting of another wave of arrows. But the arrows just met a wall of thick snow.

As he back flipped away he stopped to see the snow and ice around Khione beginning to build up and up and began to take the form of a creature. Wings looked like they were being formed along with four legs and a long tail. After a couple of seconds of watching it Naruto's eyes went wide and he silently cursed to himself.

"Oh that can't be good."

The snow and ice melted together to create a giant dragon that took up most of the room on top of the building with Khione standing on top of it. Its jaws were open revealing sharp teeth made of solid ice.

"KILL HIM" Khione screeched as the snow dragon roared ut and lunged it head towards Naruto, snapping it jaws as it did.

"Woh" Naruto muttered as he narrowly escaped the jaws of the snow dragon. He quickly turned on the back of his heel and swiveled round to punch the dragon right in the temple.

However when he did his hand went through the snow and he found his hand had become lodged and stuck in the Snow Dragons head and the snow clamped his hand down.

"Oh no" Naruto muttered before the Snow Dragon threw its head up and began shaking its head around wildly. Naruto hung on for dear life. "This was just as bad as riding on top of Gamabunta back" he thought to himself as his stomach churned around a little.

The Snow Dragon then began knocking it heads against the building and Naruto only barely managed to somehow manoeuvre himself out of the way of the brick walls.

Naruto struggled but eventually he managed to wiggle his arm out of the snow, despite his hand now looking completely red from the cold. Though just as he got his hand out the snow dragon suddenly bucked making Naruto fly through the air before it tails appeared and whacked Naruto. Due to being in the air he could get himself out of the way and so instead used wind chakra t cover him and cushion the blow.

When it did Naruto winced and went flying through the air and found himself falling to the ground. The blow from the dragon hurt like hell, even with his chakra absorbing some of the hit. If he didn't then it most likely would have broken his ribs.

Naruto manoeuvred himself through the air before he managed to stick to the windows of one of the skyscraper. He looked over only to see the Dragons wings extend and it hoisting itself into the air before it began flying towards him with Khione still on its head.

"The plan can wait. I want him dead" she screeched to herself. To Khione Naruto was ruining everything and was really pissing her off. She wanted him gone and right now she did not care if Artemis or Hestia were going to be angry with her.

As Naruto ran along the buildings windows and jumping from building to building, Khione was frowning lumps of ice towards him that Naruto managed to dodge but it didn't help that the Dragon kept trying to snap at him.

"Go stop Khione they say" Naruto said mimicking Clarisse and Silena voices. "We got this. You go beat the snow bitch. How am I supposed to beat her when a bloody Dragon is trying to make me its food" he shouted to himself as dodged another bite.

He jumped toward another building but as he did he sent a flurry of arrows towards the dragon and Khione though most of the arrows didn't even hard the Snow Dragon as Khione just laughed.

"You will have to do better than that" she sang happily.

Naruto gritted his teeth before his eyes zoned in on one of the arrows that had hit the underbelly of the dragon and looked like it had done some damage.

_"Wait"_ he thought as his mind began to brain storm. Back at amp he remembered a chapter about the monster that demi gods had to fight against and he had read a bit about dragons. He remembered that the body itself was as tough as celestial bronze and it was unlikely that anything would break through. Even if this Dragon was made by Khione, the principles were still the same.

_"But the underbelly is not as strong as is a vulnerable spot"_ he thought before it all clicked n his brain. He knew what he had to do now.

He came to an abrupt halt and turned to face Khione and the Snow Dragon. Seeing Khione's face look a little confused and heard her say "what you giving up?"

"Not on your life" he replied before he made a familiar hand sign and said _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**_

All around him smoke covered the area before Khione took a little step back and saw over a hundred Naruto's now standing in front of her.

Before she could speak they all jumped and went in different direction shouting "CATCH US IF YOU CAN."

"What?" Khione shouted as she saw the Naruto's jump away before she sent the dragon chasing after the nearest one.

The Naruto was laughing as it dodged her ice and snow balls but the Dragons jaws went forward and caught him in its mouth. When it clamped it mouth shut, the Naruto dispersed into smoke. From below the dragon the real Naruto fire tow arrows into its underbelly making cracks appear where the arrow hit.

The process went like that for the next ten minutes as Khione ordered the dragon to kill every Naruto it saw but every time the Naruto they caught was nothing more than a clone.

All the while the real Naruto continued to sent arrow after arrow into its underbelly and from all the cracks that covered it, he knew one last hit was all it was going to take before he could say bye bye dragon.

As the Dragon remained stationary trying to catch one of his clones and Khione so wrapped up in it, that they did not see Naruto below them extending his hand out. A familiar sound sounded out through the air that suddenly caught Khione's attention.

Looking over the side of the dragon, her eyes went wide when she saw Naruto speed towards her creation with what she could only describe as some kind of swirling balls and energy in his right and left hand.

"NO" she shouted as she tried to manoeuvre the dragon out of the way but Naruto smirked, knowing she was too late.

Naruto got closer and closer to the underbelly of the dragon before his voice sounded out through the silent air.

"_**DOUBLE RASNEGAN"**_

Both rasengans hit the Snow Dragons underbelly and immediate it all cracked and lumps of ice shattered away. Naruto flew straight through the dragons and appeared on the other side, completely destroying the dragon in two.

Both halves slowly began to fall to the ground as its bright yellow eyes went out like a light and its body began to quickly melt away as it fell to the empty streets of New York.

"DAMN YOU" Khione shouted before Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in front of her and landed a powerful kick to the side of her face that knocked her through one of the windows of a skyscraper. The snow around her was not quick enough to protect her.

"That was for trying to ruin Christmas bitch" Naruto shouted before he took a long deep breath.

As soon as he finished taking the quickly breather, Naruto ran as fast as he could since he doubted Khione would stay down for long.

He jumped along the building and found himself back at Rockefeller centre. He jumped on the side of the building and began running up the side of the tower as quick as he could.

He arrived back on the previous battlefield and look all around before spotting Hypnoses staff on the ground beside a bunch of ice spikes.

"Thanks the gods it's still here" he thought as he walked over and picked it up.

He took a good look at it and had to admit it was a pretty thing with weird little drawings on it that kind of looked like people sleeping and Greek symbols that looked light night and sleep.

"Cool" Naruto thought before he turned around only to have a sharp pain meet his gut.

Standing in front of him was Khione who was holding an ice shaped spear in her hands with her clothes a little tattered and sporting a red mark where Naruto had kicked her. Her icy colored ice seemed to illuminate with glee.

"You will not stop me" she said driving the spear a little deeper and grinned when she saw Naruto tense from pain.

She was about to comment again before a smirk appeared on hi s face. A smirk that made her want to slap it off his face.

"What the hell have you got to smirk about she whispered venomously to him.

Naruto said nothing before he dropped the staffs and pointed down to the ground before Naruto poofed out of his existence.

"What?" Khione thought before realizing she had hit another clone. She looked back down to see cracks forming on the ground before a fist appeared and collided with her jaw sending her into the air.

From the ground four Naruto appeared and leapt in the air with her. One Naruto kicked her in the back while another kicked her in the stomach all the while pushing her forward further into the air.

The other two delivered two solid punches to her before Khione saw the real Naruto above her in the sky making hand signs at a quick pace.

"_**FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON JUTSU**_" he shouted as a giant dragon head and neck appeared in front of him, roared and charged towards Khione.

Khione, a little dazed and confused from the hits could not get out of the way in time and simply closed her eyes as the attack hit causing her to shoot towards the ground and a waves of fire and smoke to appeared all around the top of Rockefeller tower.

The snow and ice around them melted from the heat the dire jutsu was letting off and all that remained was water and slush.

Lying in the middle of the crater was Khione who had burnt marks scattered on her body that made her wince it pain and her dress was in tatters. Naruto had to look away when she began getting up sine the dress was not able to cover some of her more lady parts any more.

"Y-You w-won't stop me" she muttered as she groaned and staggered as she stood up. Naruto was also breathing heavily since continuously pumping chakras to get to Rockefeller, fighting Khione and her Snow dragon and then creating over a hundred shadow clones and using fire jutsu and a double rasengan had tired him out.

Though he was happy that he could say he fought and defeated a goddess all on his own. A minor goddess but a goddess none the less. And he did not even need the Kyuubi's help.

"There is no point fighting. It's over and your little plan is ruined" Naruto replied but Khione shook her head.

"No I will succeed" she said. She could not let her scheming and efforts all been for nothing.

"You look like you are on your last leg Khione" a tiered voice called making Naruto and Khione whip their heads around to see Hypnos slowly approaching them. He walked over to where Naruto dropped his sleeping staff and picked it up.

The staffs responded to his power and glowed brightly before it shrank to the size of a pen before he pocketed it away. You know I don't like it when people take my stuff Khione. I thought you knew better."

"Damn it give that back. I need it" Khione screeched out before a burst of fire appeared beside and Khione suddenly found her ear being grabbed by. She turned to look at the new arrival before going even paler then usual at seeing Hestia standing there with a miffed expression on her face.

Naruto noticed she was still wearing the same clothes she had on earlier and had multiple bags in one of her hands.

"Ow ow ow let me go you crazy hag" Khione whined in pain while Hestia simple applied more pressure.

"Young lady you do this every year. How on earth you managed to get this far this year is beyond me but enough is enough" Hestia said with a stern expression on her face before she looked over at Naruto and saw his battered and tired from before she look back at Khione with an unhappy look on her face.

"And to top it all off you tried to hurt my grandson" she said in a very sickly sweet tone making everyone else wince. "It seems I have to give you _**the**_ punishment."

Naruto noticed whatever colour Khione had completely disappear as her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"N-No not that. Anything but that" she pleaded but Hestia shook her head.

"You bought this upon yourself Khione" she said as she shook her head.

"Urm what's the punishment?" Naruto whispered to Hypnos who looked like he was sweating a little from the mention of the punishment.

He slowly turned is head and whispered back. "Even though Hestia is known for not being violent, if people step out of line or does something she disapproves off she will give them the punishment which is basically giving the person a spanking while her ands are on fire. And your behind has to be bare."

And just like that Hestia quickly became one of them most frightening gods Naruto would ever meet. His hands unconsciously went to his behind. Spanking with fire lit hands was going to sting like hell.

"I hear she even gave her sister Hera a spanking once and that the queen could not sit down properly for weeks."

Naruto's fear levels went up. His grandma was scary and he now knew how much. "I would not like to be Khione right now" Naruto thought as sympathised for the goddess a little even though he knew she deserved it.

"But first I will be taking you back to your father. You are going to be grounded for the next decade" Hestia said before she clicked her fingers. In a small burst of fire Khione had disappeared.

Hestia turned and went over to Naruto and began checking her grandson over before she patted his head after seeing he was okay.

"Sorry you had to stop your Christmas shopping to come here" Naruto said but she just waved it off.

"I was about finished anyway and beside I should not have been surprised that Khione would try something again this year but I am thankful you manage to stop her. Hypnos I assume you are thankful for the actions of my grandson and his friends" she asked getting a tiered nod from the God of Sleep.

"He and his friends have done me a great service and Ian indebted to them" he said as turned to Naruto. "If you require assistance in the future, simply call my name and I will help. But it will only be a onetime thing" he said as Naruto nodded.

Hypnos said his thanks one more time before he disappeared in a bright light that made Naruto close his eyes for.

"I should get you back to your friends. There is still just one more thing you have to do tonight Hestia said as she kissed him on the forehead. ""You will know what it is when you get arrive. Oh and you and the girls might need this. That way when you return the presents, it will be just like the tales ad stories say."

"What?" Naruto said confused as she handed him a bag before she clicked her fingers. She gave him a wink before everything went bright for a moment. When the light died down he realized he was back in the warehouse.

As he got his bearing together a black haired blur slammed into him and he found Silena hugging him around the stomach.

"Your okay" she said happy see to her crush return safe and sound.

"Yeah I'm okay. A hell of a battle but I'm okay."

"You kick her ass?" Clarisse said getting a grin from Naruto.

"Of course" he said making her grin back.

He told them about the battle and how he eventually managed to beat her. Both girls seemed to be in awe when mentioned the dragon and he swore he heard Clarisse mutter 'lucky bastard.'

He even told them that if they ever needed help that Hypnos would help them but only the one time since they guessed he just wanted to be able to repay the debt to them. And just like he did, when he told them about Hestia and the punishment both girls had their hands unconsciously move to their behinds.

"So..." Silena said getting their attention. "Are we done? I mean the quest is over, Khione has been stopped and Christmas is safe. Do we just go home?"

Naruto sighed. "Not quite. We have one last thing to do first" he said before he motioned to the clothes in the bag Hestia gave him making both girls eyes to widen a little before he pointed to the pile of presents that had been stolen.

They all groaned a little but they knew it would be the right thing to do.

"This is going to be a long night" Naruto muttered.

* * *

**Midnight**

As the clock struck 12, little Lily Mathews had her eyes open as she could barely fall asleep. It was going to be Christmas and she had been looking forward to opening all the presents that lay under the Christmas tree.

Though when she and her parents got home they shocked to see all the presents had disappeared. Her daddy had called the police but lots of people all around New York had experienced the same trying.

The little girl had cried for a few hours thinking Christmas had been ruined but her mom and dad kept her spirits up since they both wanted their little girl to have a great Christmas. They played a few games, watched Elf with sweets and some hot chocolate before they tucked her into bed.

The little five year old knew her parents were asleep but she just could not fall asleep. But she was told that if she did not fall asleep then Santa would not come.

As she was about to turn over a loud thud hit the roof getting her attention before she could hear what sounded like footsteps. They then went along side the house before she thought she could hear a window opening and then footsteps down in the living room.

Lily slowly got out of her bed and put her little feet into a pair of pink fuzzy slippers before quietly she began to make her way down stairs.

Tip toeing she walked and stopped just at the last step and peered round the corner and her eyes went a little wide at what she saw.

Standing in front of the Christmas tree putting presents underneath it was a man wearing a red jacket and pants that had white trimming around it and had a red hat on. Though she did notice a little bit of blonde hair peeking from the hat but then saw the bushy white beard on his face.

"Santa?" She asked making the man and the two beside him jump a little before turning around. Lily looked at the other two and saw they were both girls. One girl had long black hair and was wearing a red jacket and long skirt while the blonde girl was wearing some kind of elf uniform. It looked like the clothes in the elf movie she watched earlier.

A blue and silver eye looked down at the peaking little girl before his gaze softened and a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"She's adorable" Silena whispered to Naruto and he had to nod his head in agreement. He went down on his knees and opened his arms up to the little girl who slowly came over and stood in front of Naruto/Santa.

"Well hello there little one" he said in a deep voice that made the two girls beside him look at him a little amused but knew he was just getting into character. "I believe you are Lily correct?" he said getting a shy nod from the girl.

"Santa why did all our present disappear? I got really sad when they all were gone" she asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I hope you did not get too sad. You see well Mr Grinch decided to play a trick and stole some of the presents. But we got them back. We can't let him run Christmas now can we?" he said as he tickled her a little making her giggle slightly.

"Santa who are they?" she asked looking at the Silena and Clarisse. In fact both girls were curious to what the answer was going to be.

"Urm well" he said trying to think of the right answer. He looked at what Silena was wearing and noticed how it matched his so he went with the best thing he could come up with.

"Why this is Mrs Claus. She decided to help me this year" he said causing a deep blush to appear on Silena face while Clarisse tried not to laugh.

"While this is Clarisse, the head elf" he said trying not to laugh at the expression Clarisse had on her face before she gave him a look that said there was going to pain later. Silena thought was trying to hold in her laugh by covering her mouth.

"Oh okay" she said before she quickly tip toed into the kitchen before she came back with a small plate of cookies and mince pies and a glass of milk. "Here you go Santa. Momma set you liked these."

"Hmm" the three said taking a bite into the food. "This is very good. I thank you for the food Lily" he said gently patting her head causing her to beam at him while Silena gave her a little peck on the forehead.

"But now it's time I went. I have more presents to deliver" he said making her nod a little sadly before she raised her arms up to him making him look at her a little confused.

"Up. I want Santa to tuck me in" she said causing Silena to let out a long and quiet awwwwww. Naruto turned back to look at her and she just nodded telling him to do it.

"Okay then" he said gently picking her up as she put her head on his shoulder and he slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to her room.

"I really hope her parents don't wake up right now" he thought before he entered the room he guessed was hers if all the pink was any indication.

Gently he placed her down back into her bed and noticed she already dozed off. Not before she said a quiet "Merry Christmas Santa."

Naruto smiled and dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a little silver charm. It was something he had gotten at the jewellery store that just came with the thing he bought. It was a little silver deer.

He gently placed in on the table beside the bed before whispering back "Merry Christmas Lily."

Slowly he went back down stairs while putting his finger to his mouth indicating the little girl was asleep getting a nod from the two.

"Where to next Clarisse?" he said as the girl pulled out a check list of the locations from where the presents were stolen from.

"We have to a few blocks over" she said as the other two nodded before they slowly went crept out the living room and outside.

Naruto was about to go through the window before he found Silena kissing his cheek causing him to blush.

"You really are a big softy when it comes to children" she said before she made her way out the window.

It took Naruto a few second to wrap his head around what just happened before a big grin found it way to his face. He then jumped out the window and continued with returning the presents knowing it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Next Day- Christmas Day**

Naruto rubbed his eyes a little rubbing the sleepers out of them as he stood outside the penthouse suite of the Beauregard's. Eventually he and the girls had managed to get all presents back to their owners thought he did not get back until just past three in the morning and it was currently eleven in the morning, so he did not get as much sleep as he would have wanted.

He was wearing smart casual clothes which were a dark blue dress shirt with black trousers and black dress shoes. He even had a black tie around his neck though it did hang a little loosely.

In his hand was a giant bag full of presents to give. He had his clones wrap them as he slept and hoped that everyone liked them.

He knocked on the penthouse suites door three times before he waited. He only had to wait a few second before he heard shuffling on the other side and the door slowly opened.

Opening the door was an older man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He had slightly tanned skin with black hair that had a few grey hairs beginning to show through. He had brown eyes and light black stubble on his face.

"Ahh you must be the Naruto my Silena has been talking so much about" he said getting a nod from Naruto who couldn't help but felt a little nervous since this was the father of his crush.

He had to snort at the fact that he could handle fighting gods and monster but yet felt nervous being around Mr Beauregard. "My name is Sebastian, Silena father. Come on in. The girls are waiting on the couch."

Naruto was ushered in and surprised by the place they were staying in. The suite itself looked like an actual house with a second level and was very nicely furnished and decorated.

Looking around there were others around though he guessed that they were some people Silena's father had invited and guessed they must have been work colleagues or childhood friends.

Stepping into the part that was the living room Naruto smiled at seeing Silena and Clarisse sitting on one of the dark grey sofas. They too noticed him and ushered him over to sit with them.

Silena was wearing a dark blue dress that went down just past her knees along with a light gray cardigan. She had black ballet flats on her feet.

He was a little surprised that even Clarisse wore a skirt that went to her knees thought it was black and had a light grey shirt along with a dark red cardigan over the top. He had to admit t was the feminine thing he had seen her wear and it really suited her.

They made light conversation for a little, mainly about the quest they completed and Silena did not tell her father about it since he was not in the know about the Greek world unlike Percy's mother Sally.

Before long they decided to open presents much to the girl's enjoyment and made Naruto have to open his first.

From Clarisse he got a black shirt that said 'Just Bring It' along with a small dagger with a black hilt made of celestial bronze. He recognised it as a catch phrase the Rock had and knew that Clarisse liked the guy since apparently he kicked all kinds of ass.

From Silena he had gotten a photo book that had pictures of the time they spent as camp half-blood along with a few pictures they had taken the other day before they were given a quest.

He had told Silena back at camp that he did not have nay photos with friends or families or any kind so he had a feeling that was where she got the idea to make this for him.

There were pictures of him, Percy and Grover with their arms around each other's shoulder grinning at the camera; another was of Naruto comically carrying Annabeth away when she had refused to come to dinner one night because she was so engrossed in one of her books. Everyone had laughed and he did not notice that pictures had been taken.

Though there was one that he defiantly did not realise was taken and expected the Stolls must have taken it which made him blush a little. It was just after one of his riding lessons with Silena and one of the pegasi had bucked him off and knocked him into Silena which made them roll around in the grass.

It ended with Naruto on the bottom while Silena was straddling his mid section while their faces were only inches apart.

"I had the Stolls send me that. I know it's a little embarrassing but I kind of like it and it's a nice memory" Silena said as she played with a stand of hair.

"I love it" he said giving her his patented smile before he build up the courage to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. It made Silena gasp a little before putting her hand to her cheek as her face lit up along with a big smile forming.

"Now it's my turn" he said before he put his hands in the bag and before bringing out the girls presents which were wrapped in silver wrapping paper and handed them both to them.

Clarisse opened her first and her eyes almost went out of her head when she saw the tickets to the monster truck derby that she had been trying to get tickets for weeks for. She then surprised them by pulling Naruto into a tight hug while actually squealing a little how thankful she was.

"Anytime Clarisse" he said before he turned his attention to Silena.

Silena slowly unwrapped her gift which actually fit in her hand and she was most curious to what it could be. When she got rid of the wrapping paper there was a small black box a little bigger then her had.

Opening it up she gave out a little gasp.

Lying gently down on a patted bottom was a beautiful silver bracelet that had little vine designs covering it along with tiny little hooks on the edge of them. In the center was a small sapphire gem that seem to sparkle in the light. Then beside the bracelet were three tiny silver figures.

One was of a little dove which Naruto knew represented Aphrodite and had wanted Silena to have something that represented the link between mother and daughter. Another was a small crescent moon. Since his mom was the most badass and strongest woman there was, the little crescent moon was to represent Silena's strength as both a woman and warrior.

The last was a little teddy bear which Naruto thought looked cute and he knew girls like cute things.

"It's a charm bracelet. Each one of these three figures is a little charm that you attach to the bracelet. You can add more charms onto it over time. I saw it and I just thought it would look beautiful on you."

"It beautiful." she whispered as she let a few tears out. Can you put it on me?" she asked as Naruto nodded and gently took the bracelet out and put it on Silena smooth wrist and attached the charms.

"Thank you" she whispered before she kissed his cheek, held it there for about five second before she hugged him and placed her head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"You're welcome." he responded back. He knew he liked Silena but after today he had a feeling that his feelings for her were only going to get stronger. Silena was thinking the same.

"This time next year he/she will be all mine" they both thought.

"What else is in there?" she asked as they broke the hug and looking towards the bag.

Naruto looked to the bag and held out a present and placed it on his lap.

"I didn't have time to do it this morning but its gift for mom. I sent a gift over to Grandma Hestia but when I realized what the time was I didn't have to send it to mom. I was hoping I could send it over from here."

"That's very sweet of you." Silena said before she looked at the little card he had put on top of it. She read it and quickly felt so touched by the little message that she would have loved to see the reaction Artemis would get from.

Naruto checked if anyone was looking before he closes his eyes and prayed for his mom.

* * *

**With Artemis**

Sitting in her tent gently brushing her long auburn hair, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt gently brushed her hair as she thought about the current day.

Christmas had always been a love/hate thing for her. Although she enjoyed the festivities and seeing families happy and all the lights, she did not approve of the whole Christmas tree part since it cut down a lot of the forest. Plus when it came to gift giving, she was not the best.

Her hunters were currently outside having a mass snowball fight and she could hear their laughter. Christmas for the hunters was always joyous time since it was a day all about family. Apollo had arrived earlier and given her a present like he always did.

Normally she did not enjoy his presents since they were usually very goofy or stupid, his gift had actually touched her a little when she found it was a small photo book of her son during his quest and time at camp half blood.

Though apparently the daughter of Aphrodite had gotten her son something similar.

Her son

She looked over at her bed where a large present currently lay wrapped in dark green and silver wrapping paper. It was her gift to her son but she felt nervous about giving it. Simply because this would be the first Christmas gift she ever gave to him and she wanted it to be perfect.

She was aware that his Christmases before he came to her world were spent cold and alone, something she silently cried about since he deserved all the happiness and joy in the world as far as she was concerned.

Though she was happy that he would not be spending it alone. Though she rather it was not with Aphrodite's and Ares's daughters, she knew they were his friends and let it go.

"I hope your day is one of joy and warmth." she thought before she placed her brush down and went to stand up.

However when she went to stand up she was caught a little off guard when she heard her son's voice praying to her.

"_Mom I heard from Grandma Hestia that you don't like this holiday all that much but I wanted to get you a present anyway. I know it's silly since you're a god and can have whatever you want with just a snap of your fingers but its tradition and I wanted to get you something special and from the heart."_

"H-He got me a present" she whispered before she clicked her fingers and in a small flash of light a small wrapped up present appeared on her lap.

Slowly and gently she picked up the small card that was on the top of it and opened it up. She scanned the message and took in what it said.

_Mum you are so very special  
The best mum to ever be  
And the best present you could ever give  
Is that special love you give to me  
And mum I really love you too  
Within this heart of mine  
So mum you are my special mum  
For now and all the time._

As she read the little message she felt her lip quivering a little and her heart was filled with warmth. Her eyes looked like they were about to water at any moment.

Placing the card down on a side table she unwrapped gift to find a small black box. Opening it up she found herself looking at a small silver locket with a silver chain around it. The locket was shaped like a star.

A small note lay next to it that simply read '_Open it._'

Curiosity getting to her she delicately picked it up and slowly opened it. When she did, she threw her hand to her mouth and stifled a sob at what was inside.

Inside the locket was a small picture of none other than her love Minato with a big smile on his face holding a small blue bundle in his arms. The small bundle was Naruto when he was barely minutes old and had one of his tiny hands wrapped around his father's fingers. His father's eyes were looking down at him showing love and protection towards him.

"This picture." Artemis whispered through some sobs. "I thought I had lost it forever." Artemis did have a picture similar to this but unfortunately during a small attack from a group of hellhounds which resulted in her tent getting burnt down and the picture that she treasured for so long had burned away with it.

And the most important reason why this picture was so special was because in this picture showed the only time when Naruto was in his father's arms. Because only an hour later after the picture was taken, Minato was forever gone and Naruto was forever burdened.

She found another small note in the wrapping paper and read what it says. _"I wasn't sure if there were any pictures of our family together when I was a baby before you had to leave so I asked Mr D if he could go to my world and check. It took a lot of persuading and a lot of chore work but he eventually agreed to it. He came back with this single picture which he had found in old man hokage's place. I wanted you to have it. Merry Christmas."_

She stifled a chuckle at the last part before her gaze went back to the locket. Slowly and delicately she placed it around her neck. She kissed the little picture in the locket. "My baby boy you have truly made this the best present I could have ever asked for." she whispered before she wiped away her tears.

"Merry Christmas Naruto. I wish you all the happiness in the world today and I promise we will see each other soon." she said before clicking her fingers and her present to Naruto disappearing before deciding to join the hunters outside.

After that day, Artemis forever wore that locket around her neck.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Do you think she will like it?" he asked Silena as they had watched the present vanish just a few minutes ago and Naruto was feeling a little nervous.

"She will love it" Silena reassured him. "Come on lets go play a few Christmas games. It is tradition after all."

"Right" he said as they both stood up. Clarisse had gone a few minutes ago to get something to eat so it left the two alone. Clarisse was tempted to find a bit of mistletoe and hang it above her friends head but figured she had all day to plan it out and left it for now.

Just as they were about to walk away, a small light shone beside them before a present in dark green and silver wrapping paper appeared. Naruto wet over and picked up the card and quickly felt his heart tighten a little. It read '_To my baby boy.'_

"Mom." he said as he traced his hand over the present before getting a reassuring squeeze from Silena.

"I'll let you open it alone. I think it's something you should open alone." she said getting a grateful nod from Naruto before she walked out.

Naruto sat back down on the sofa and placed the present in his lap. As delicately as he could he unwrapped the gift before seeing what was inside.

Surprisingly there were two things. The first looked like a book or sorts. It was a simple grey book that looked a little faded but was in decent condition. A note was on top of it.

_This was one of your father's favourite books. I have a feeling you will enjoy it just as much as he did._

Naruto looked at the title._ The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi._

"Cool" was Naruto's words as he looked it over, frowned a little when he noticed Jiraiya wrote it but chose to ignore that part. He doubted his mom would send him anything like Icha Icha.

He gently put that to the side before he saw the other gift. It was coat of some kind that was white in colour and had red flames flickering at the bottom. When he turned the coat over his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the red kanji symbols.

**_Fourth Hokage_**

"Dads Hokage jacket," Naruto thought to himself as his hand traced over the kanji's that were in red and could feel his eyes begin to haze over. The coat that made his father look like a complete bad ass and which made him a recognizable figure throughout the world. Slowly a lone teat fell from his eyes.

Beside the coat was a card, similar to the one he had sent his mom. He opened it up and read what it said.

_To My Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I could not be with you for Christmas but know I will be thinking of you always. Have a wonderful day and make new joyful memories. When we finally meet, I would love to hear all about them. These once belonged to your father and now they belong to you. I have been keeping them safe until the time was right to give them to you. Know that you have already made both of us proud._

_Watching over you always and forever holding a special place in my heart._

_Love Mom_

_Xxx_

Naruto let a few more tears before letting out a small chuckle and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He always wanted something of his father that he could have as a memento to him and now he finally had that.

"Thank you mom. This is best gift you could have ever got for me" he whispered sending a prayer of thanks to her before he delicately put them to one side. He would be taking great special care of both gifts no matter what.

Getting up he left the room, intent with having the best Christmas so far with the girl he was falling for.

Up on Olympus the gods too were enjoying Christmas day.

Hestia sat round her hearth as she proudly wore a beautifully made brown scarf with silver linings around it as well as held a framed picture in her hands. It held the same picture Naruto had put in his moms locket since he knew his grandmother should having of her son. She was gazing at it lovingly and held it close.

In return she had given him a beautifully made tapestry that depicted his quest with Percy, Annabeth and Grover. He would be hanging that up in his cabin as soon as he got back to Camp Half-blood.

In his temple Apollo was singing Christmas songs along with Hermes while Hephaestus was tinkering with one of his machines that looked like a robotic Rudolf the reindeer in his workshop. Demeter was visiting Persephone and doing her best to make the most of Christmas with her daughter.

Aphrodite was in her temple wearing a skimpy Santa costume that barely covered anything while Ares was grinning like a maniac. He knew he was about to get his Christmas present.

Poseidon stood on the beach of Montauk as he watched Sally and Percy enjoy their first Christmas with it just being the two of them and had a gentle smile on his face.

Athena was doing something similar as she watched as Annabeth pulled a Christmas cracker with her father both wearing smiles on their face. The goddess was happy that her daughter was finally making amends with her father and what better time the Christmas.

Hera was admiring all the happy families around the world with a small smile on her face while Zeus was tucked away in the throne room reading the next issue of Icha Icha. Anyone walking past the throne room would have heard perverted giggling.

At Camp Half Blood the year rounder were all gathered together in the hall, laughter echoing from it as they played games and opened presents. The satyrs too and wood nymphs were all there too enjoying the warmth and making jokes. Chiron stood proudly at the front simply watching and enjoy the scene in front of him.

Somewhere in Colorado Grover stood in a soup kitchen helping those less fortunate, happy to be helping to make other have a great Christmas and simply making them have a memorable Christmas. Though it did not stop him from going all Eco friendly on them.

Then finally at the hunters camp Artemis stood watching her hunters make a row off snow women with a smile on her face with her beautiful new silver locket proudly on display for all to see. Zoe noticed her ladies happiness and simply smiled before going back to the fun.

Finally back in New York Naruto laughed as he pulled a Christmas cracker with Silena before noticed Clarisse holding a piece of mistletoe above their heads making them both go a little red.

Looking at each other they both smiled before going along with the Christmas tradition.

This Christmas was the best that Naruto had ever had and was one he would forever remember.

* * *

**Man I have working on this for some time and I hope everyone likes it. Its easily the longest chapter I have done yet. Since it was Christmas I wanted to make a special Xmas chapter and I hope I you all enjoyed reading it. It was an original plot line I came up with and figured I might introduce Khione earlier.**

**The Next in the series. Sea Of Monster will be posted just after Christmas, at least that is the plan. **

**To all my readers I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


End file.
